Problem: Tara is taller than Jeff. Jeff is $47$ inches tall. Write an inequality that compares Tara's height in inches, $t$, to Jeff's height.
Solution: Since Tara is taller than Jeff, she must be taller than ${47}$ inches. We want to write an inequality that shows heights greater than ${47}$ inches. $t > {47}$